


Like Diamonds in the Sky ( Were Shooting Stars tonight )

by rozyroe



Series: Sunflower Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tangled!AU. Anakin had always dreamed of freedom beyond the place he had called home even if he knew he could never leave , He just didn't think it would come in the form of a Sassy Rogue calling herself Marza Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Diamonds in the Sky ( Were Shooting Stars tonight )

**Author's Note:**

> a creation of mind along with the help of JustJunia on tumblr as well as a few others. i hope you like it!

_While the great goddess had all the cosmos within her reach, a sense of lonely still was struck within her._

_To cure her of her loneliness she first breathed life to the sun and then into the moon as well. As a gift to their new lives the spirits of the sun and moon  each formed a people all their own so that the goddess would be beloved by those of the newly created world._

_Still there was a rule among the cosmos that for every positiveforce a negative force will come into being to counteract it._

_All was well for many millennia with only pockets of darkness soon thrarwted by the spirits and their mother goddess. Soon however, the people of the sun were attacked and enslaved as the sun spirit was overcome by their grief they felt for their people_. 

_W_ _hen the sun wanted to smite the attackers- to free their people- the goddess spoke of a vision given to her by the very cosmos that birthed her, one of victory and sacrifice that was to come to the people of the sun and so the sun waited._

_For years the sun spirit,along with the help of the goddess and the moon spirit, helping with as much as they could over the lesser people until the people finally has their own strength to fight back._

_Violence ensued and the sun mourned each life lost._

_Long and hard was the battle but the people of the sun’s kingdom were able to free themselves of the chains that bound them just as the goddess had predicted. Inher relief a single tear fell from the suns eyes of light and unto a single flower in the realm of lesser beings._

_In a world already gifted with strange abilities of physics, this flower held a power above all, a power even the goddess can't touch for herself. Still beings molded of the goddess’ desire to be free of loneliness and feel the warmth of happiness could use it’s abilities to bring unto themselves life changing miracles._

* * *

 

The book in the Queen's hands closed with a soft thud as she set it on the table by the side of the large plush chair she sat in holding the gift blessed to her by the gods.

From the age of 22,Shmi Skywalker was pronounced barren, by curse placed on her that took away her yearning for family and replaced it with an old sense of hopelessness. She could not have a child and never would.

Her husband did not despair as she did but rather asked the gods for a blessing of life within the womb of his wife.It took months but their prayers were answered.

The Queen was gifted witha child but in turn  fell ill as a seeming form of payment for the child.

The King would not give up his love so easily, so they searched hit and low for the flower spoken in myths that turned to history when the blossom was found.

\-  In the days of searching for the blossom, they lost Obi Wan, the king’s own son by anything but blood; reluctantly, they mourned as they should,hoping that the son would be the guardian he’d said he’d be for the prince in and among the cosmos-

The queen’s life was indeed save by a miracle graced upon the kingdom and under the watchful eye of the moon was born the Prince of Tatooine. The baby came into the world with lungs of a beast and hair as golden as the sun that was arising along the horizon.

"Anakin is his name” the Queen declared running a hand through the blond curls that adorned her son's head and gazing into his shining blue eyes in almost silent awe"for he shall be just as joyous"

It was then that the Queen choked back a small relieved sob, a smile adorning her lips. " Joyous and free he shall be."

For two months, the queen’s words stated true.

* * *

 

He knew tonight was the night,for it would not be hard, he realized, to sneak into the castle to gain the prince.

He had seen the child when the king and queen presented their new prince to all of Tatooine,  had seen the baby’s golden locks that he knew was the new source to his endless existence. Just a few locks of the hair and he would never have to see the retched kingdom again.He couldlive out his endless time in peace.

He was right to say that getting inside the Castle was fairly simple though a bit of a hassle due to his aging limbs. He knew he didn’t have much time as he stepped slowly into the room adjured to the king and queens grand suite.  He didn’t not stop to take in the room’s interior as he walked lightly to the side of the cradle along the far wall of the window.

The young prince was asleep, hair flared out on the bed he lay on and fist curled tight at nothing but air. A smile adorned Palpitane’smouth as he pulled out a small dagger from his belt under his cloak and took a small handful of hair into his already gnarled hand. The dagger was quick to cut through the hair of spun gold and the grin on the man’s face slipped as he saw the hair turn a less luscious shade of brown.

Giving a sharp gasp, it occurred to him that he would have to take the child with him,andkeep the prince away from the eyes of other so that he could keep his immortalityThis was not of the original plan, but he would have to make do with it if he was to live any longer.

He knew he could not go out the window he came in. With the child in his arm, Helooked through the opened door of the royal’s room to see the balcony just out of the corner of his eye. He would have to be quick.

Throwing the hair--now brown--on the floor in disgust, He bent low, wrapping his arm around the baby and holding him tight to his chest as he ran quickly to the balcony.

In his haste, he was not as soft footed as before. He heard the queen and king awaken once his feet hit the balcony’s cooled stone floor. “Anakin!” the Queen gasped as the king moved to get out of bed. The man turned to the two with a glare and leptover the balcony.

The queen let out another cry as the King bolted out of bed and to the balcony’s edge just to see that they were too late. The man was gone.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Palpitane grinned as the baby in his arm stirred only lightly, unaware of the home he was born in was lost to him.


End file.
